Lea Michele
Lea Michele Sarfati to urodzona 29 sierpnia 1986 roku, amerykańska aktorka, piosenkarka oraz pisarka. Znana jest jako oryginalna, pierwsza odtwórczyni roli Wendli w brodwayowskim musicalu Spring Awakening (Przebudzenie Wiosny), oraz z pierwszoplanowej roli w serialu Glee, Rachel Berry . Życie osobiste thumb|left|250px|Lea z Cory'mLea urodziła się w Bronxie, w Nowym Jorku, jako córka Edith i Marca Sarfati. Michele dorastała w Tenafly, New Jersey, gdzie uczęszczała do szkoły podstawowej Rockland Country Day School, a potem do liceum Tenafly High School. Podczas pracy nad Ragtime w Toronto, przez rok uczyła się w domu oraz brała udział w Stagedoor Manor, gdzie szkolono artystów. W późniejszym okresie Michele przyjęto do Tisch School of the Arts w nowojorkim uniwersytecie, lecz Lea postanowiła kontunuować swoją pracę jako aktor. Michele wykorzystywała swoje sceniczne imię już w bardzo młodym wieku. Kiedy poszła na swoje pierwsze przesłuchanie, podpisała sie jako "Lea Michele" i do tej pory tego używa. Lea nie używa swojego nazwiska, ponieważ była wyśmiewana ze względu na jego wymowę. Podczas trwania "Brodway Beat" Lea spotykała się z Matthew Morrisonem, z którym gra w Glee. Spotykała sie ona także z Johnem Lloydem Youngiem w 2008, a tak że przez rok spotykała się z Stockmanem, dopóki nie zerwali we wrześniu 2011 roku. Lea spotykała się także z inną gwiazdą Glee, Cory'm Monteith'em, dopóki ten nie zmarł w lipcu 2013 roku. Od grudnia 2013 roku, wiemy, że para miała pasujące tatuaże. Nagrodę która zdobyła podczas Teen Choice Award, Lea dedykowała Cory'emu. Spotykali się na początku trwania serialu, ale jak twierdzą "nikt się nie połapał". Lea mieszka ze swoimi dwoma kotami i psem, który wabi się Pearl. W grudniu 2013 roku rodzice kupili Michele dom w LA. Kariera Broadway Lea jako dziecko nie marzyła, by zostać piosenkarką. Przełom nastąpił, gdy młoda Lea wybrała się ze swoim przyjacielem na otwarty casting na Brodwayu. Wtedy właśnie mając osiem lat, Michele dostała swoją pierwszą rolę młodej Cosette w nowjorskiej produkcji'' Les Misérables''. Trzy lata później grała małą dziewczynkę razem z oryginalną obsadą musicalu Ragtime, wraz z Audrą McDonald, Mrinem Mazzie i Brianem Stokes Mitchell. Póżniej grała Shprintze w Skrzypku na dachu i tytułową bohaterkę musicalu Pamiętniki Anny Frank. thumb|Lea jako Cosette Lecz dopiero rola czternastoletniej Wendli Bergman w musicalu Przebudzenie Wiosny, zmieniła jej życie. Została ona nominowana za tą rolę do nagrody Drama Desk w kategorii wybitne aktorki musicalowe. Lea zdobyła dzięki temu musicalowi, wiele entuzjastycznych recenzji, zarówno krytyków jak i publiczności. Młodziutka gwiazda: Lea dorastała na scenie, debiutując jako młoda Cosette, gdzie rolę tą dostała na otwartym przesłuchaniu. Młoda aktorka, trochę przystopowała po roli w Les Mis, by dostał rolę w brodwayowskim Ragtime. Lea po krótkim epizodzie w liceum ("To było jak zabawa, normalne życie" żartuje), znowu zaczeła grać w Skrzypku na Dachu "Musiałam dorosnąć trochę szybciej" twierdzi Lea, lecz także mówi "To własnie ukształtowało moją osobowość. Mam kilku świetnych przyjaciół z liceum, ale byłam takze w stanie pracować z takimi ludźmi jak Marin Mazzie, Audra McDonald i Brian Stokes Mitchell. Nie zmieniłabym tego, bo teraz jestem tam gdzie powinnam być". Spring Awakening Podróż Michele z musicalem Spring Awakening rozpoczął się gdy w wieku 14 lat dostała rolę Wendli. Od tego czasu była ona jedną z niewielu osób, które stale były w obsadzie. W obsadzie stale występował też Duncan Sheik, na którego punkcie dziewczyna miała obsesję. "Wychowałam się na klasycznych spektaklach na Brodwayu, ale część mnie słucha Kelly Clarkson i lubi muzykę pop" mówi. "najlepsze w tym przedstawieniu jest to - wiecie dorastałam słuchając Alanisa Morissette, piosenek takich jak Since U Been Gone, tak samo jak wy zachwycacie się piosenkami takimi jak Bitch Of Living albo Don't Do Sadness. W tym przedstawieniu są piosenki, które pokazują wszystkie problemy z jakimi radzą sobie dorastający ludzie. I właśnie z tego jestem najbardziej dumna." Obnażając się Lea grała najbardziej intensywną scenę w Przebudzeniu Wiosny, włącznie z kontrowersyjną sceną łóżkową pod koniec pierwszego aktu. Wendla którą gra Michele kończy topless w tej scenie, gdy ona i Melchior, odkrywają swoją seksualność po raz pierwszy. "Ludzie bardzo skupiają się na tej scenie" mówi. "Potem pojawiają się pytania Jak się czujesz? Co myślą twoi rodzice? Wiecie co? To scena seksu. Ryzykowna, ale czuje się dobrze grając ją." Michele szybko podkreśla, że każdy członek obsady, odkrywa swoje dusze na scenie. "Nie uważam, seksu za bardziej wymagającą i intensywną lub ryzykowną niż cokolwiek co robi się na scenie" wyjaśnia. "Każdy i tak się tam obnaża." Eponine czy Wendla? Michele stawiła czoła dylemacie, o którym większość aktorek może tylko marzyć - mogła zagrać Eponine w Les Mis (była wtedy w trakcie prób do Przebudzenia Wiosny na off-Broadwayu), czy razem z obsadą postarać się by wystawiono musical na duzej scenie. "Nie mogę wyraźić jak bardzo kocham Les Mis" mówi. "Wychowałam się na nim. Zawsze będzie dla mnie ważny, ale po sześcioletniej pracy nad Wendlą, czułam, że jestem winna zespołowi podjęcie kolejnego kroku" Lea nadal ma nadzieję, że uzyska szansę na zaśpiewanie "On My Own". "Może będą wskrzeszali ten musical trzeci raz. Dlaczego nie?" mówi z uśmiechem. Wzór thumb|Lea z IdinąZapytana o swoją wymarzoną rolę, dziewczyna zaczyna opowiadać o swojej ulubionej aktorce "Jestem wielką fanką Idiny Menzel" mówi Michele "Myślę, że robi wspaniałą karierę w tej branży. Bardzo ją kocham, chciałbym pójść w jej ślady" Lea nie boi się używać słowa na "L" kiedy mówi o swojej przyszłości. "Kocham teatr!" mówi z radością. "Chciałabym odtworzyć wszystkie role, czy to Maureen z Rent, czy Marii z West Side Story. Chciałabym pozostać w tym biznesie na zawsze." Telewizja i filmy thumb|left|200px|New Year's EvePodczas gdy Lea była na zachodnim wybrzeżu, wybrała się na kilka przesłuchań do pilotów telewizyjnych. Drugim z nich było przesłuchanie do Glee, gdzie natychmiast dostała rolę liealnej divy Rachel Berry. Gdy Lea przeszła z teatru do telewizji, zyskała mnóstwo fanów. Została nominowana do dwóch Złotych Globów, Emmy i Teen Choice Award. Zdobyła Satellite Award dla najlepszej aktorki komediowej, a także wspólną nagrodę Screen Actors Guild dla całej obsady. Lea zagrała w filmie New Year's Eve (2011) oraz w Dorothy of Oz (2012). W pierwszym z nich zagrała rolę Elise, która jest chórzystką Jon bon Joviego. Dorothy of Oz jest filmem animowanym opartym na książce Rogera Stantona Bauma o tej samej nazwie. Lea podkłada w niej głos tytułowej Dorothy Gale. Lea była mentorem, w premierowym odcinku drugiego sezonu The Glee Project "Inividuality". Pojawia się ona także Top Chefie, w odcinku zatytułowanym "Lea Michele's Halloween Bash," 30 października. Lea wzieła ze sobą swojego ojca. Lea wykonywała Cannonball u Ellen i w The X Factor w grudniu 2013, oraz w Tonight Show, Good Morning America (razem z Battlefield) i Big Morning Buzz Live w marcu 2014. Wykonywała On My Way u Ellen w marcu 2014. Kariera: Louder thumb|300px|Okładka LouderLea zdradziła, że zaczęła przygotowywać swój album we wrześniu 2012 roku. Album został ukończony w czerwcu 2013, po prawie roku produkcji. Jednakże ze względu na okoliczności, data wyjścia albumu z lata 2013 została przesunięta na 2014. Lea miała sesję zdjęciową na okładkę swojego albumu 13 października 2013 roku. Lea w wywiadzie dla ELLE powiedziała, że płyta została skończona przed śmiercią Cory'ego i ludzie ze studia zapytali się jej, czy chce coś dodać. Dzięki temu na płycie dodatkowo znalazły się kawałki Cannonball i If You Say So. 'If You Say So' były także ostatnimi słowami jakie Cory powiedział Lei. Kiedy Lea myśli o Cory'm, na myśl przychodzi jej You're Mine (nagrany przed jego śmiercią) i mówi: "To była nasza piosenka". Lista utworów z płyty zostałą ogłoszona na Instagramie i Twitterze 8 grudnia 2013 roku. Lista utworów obejmuje "Cannonball", "On My Way", "Burn With You", "Battlefield", "You're Mine", "Thousand Needles", "Louder", "Cue The Rain", "Don't Let Go", "Empty Handed" oraz "If You Say So". W wersji deluxe pojawiły się jeszcze trzy piosenki "What Is Love?", "Gone Tonight" i "The Bells". Kolejna piosenka "To Find You" została wydana tylko w japońskiej wersji albumu. Album został wydany 4 marca 2014 roku w USA, a dzień wczesniej w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jednakże w UK nie była dostępna wersja deluxe.thumb|left|200px|Lea podczas podpisywania płyt"Cannonball" była napisana przez Sia Furler, "Empty Handed" przez Christine Perri i "If You Say So" napisane wspólnie przez Michele i Furler. "Don't Let Go", "Cue The Rain" i "Gone Tonight" zostały napisane przez Lea i Felicie Barton. Podpisywanie płyty Lea podpisywała swoją płytę w następujących miejscach: *Westfield Garden State Plaza w Paramus, New Jersey, 3 marca 2014 *Sony Store, Madison Ave w Nowym Jorku, 4 marca 2014. *Fye Smith Haven Mall na Long Island, 5 marca 2014 *Barnes & Noble, The Grove w Los Angeles, California 8 marca 2014 *Rue 21 w San Diego, California 22 marca 2014 3 marca Lea ogłosiła, że w lato będzie za granicą, miała kilka specjalnych występów, a także będzie promowała płytę. Książki: Brunette Ambition: thumb|110px|Okładka Brunette AmbitionLea ujawniła, że podpisała kontrakt na swoją pierwszą książkę: Brunette Ambition z Harmony Books w maju 2013. Książka będzie w części pamiętnikiem i w części poradnikiem. Lea w maju 2013 roku pokazała okładkę jej książki. Lea podpisywała swoją książkę w maju 2014 roku. Filmografia: Nagrody oraz nominacje: Linki oraz Lea na portalach społecznościowych: *Facebook *Facebook 2 *Instagram *iTunes *Twitter *Youtube Ciekawostki: *thumbJest sopranem. *Od strony ojca jest ona żydówką, lecz została wychowana w wierze chrześcijańskiej. *Jej matka jest włoszką. *Razem z Dianną Agron były wspóllokatorkami przez około 6 miesięcy, a Jenna mieszkała z Leą w Nowym Jorku kiedy nagrywali tam 13 odcinków. *Chciałaby zrobić ''Sweeney'a Todd'a ''oraz ''Wicked ''z Chris'em Colfer'em. *Potrafi się wybudzić dopiero po kawie, którą uwielbia. *Raz miała na samochodzie naklejkę z napisem CHERRIOS. *Jej mama Edith porzuciła kariere położnej, by wspierać córkę. *Spotykała sie z aktorem Theo Stockamanem. Zerwali we wrześniu 2011 roku. *Jej ulubioną piosenką jest Don't Rain On my Parade, a duetem Faithfully. *Jej ulubioną piosenką Barbry Streisand jest My Man. *Chciałaby założyć dom, miec męża, zwierzaka i kilkoro dzieci zanim umrze. *To Cory Monteith założył jej twittera @msleamichele i wymyślił ta nazwę. na początku ustawił jej hasło Rachel Berry lecz Lea je zmieniła. *Przed przesłuchaniem do Glee, Lea miała wypożyczonym samochodem wypadek. Dziewczyna odstawiła auto na poboczu i podczas przesłuchania nadal wyjmowała kawałki szkła z włosów. Na szczeście Michele nie odniosła żadnych obrażeń. *Jeśli nie byłaby aktorką, to prawnikiem. *W szkole uczestniczyła w kółku dyskusyjnym. *Lea na twitterze powiedziała, że gdy nie pracuje najbardziej lubi ; oglądac wszyskie programy na Bravo, spacerować, rozmawiać z rodziną i spotykać się z przyjaciółmi. *Jej wymarzonymi rolami są: Eponine (Les Mis), Eva Peron (Evita), i Elphaba (Wicked). *Podczas trwania Glee! Live Tour ulubioną piosenką Lei było Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy, którą śpiewa z Chrisem Colferem. *Jej ulubioną zupą jest krem z soczewicy. *Raz podczas wywiadu została wkręcona przez Chrisa Colfera. *Medytuje, co jak twierdzi jest dobre dla duszy. *Jej ulubionym filmem jest "Almost Famous". *Przez pewien czas jej ulubioną książka było "Girl with the Pearl Earring". *Jej ulubionym kolorem jest fiolet. *Kiedyś miała psa, który wabił się Mia. *Spoliczkowała Roberta Urlicha na przesłuchaniach do Glee. Oryginalnie miała spoliczkowac Finna ale skoro go nie było dostał Urlich. *Nie potrafi grać na żadnym instrumencie. *Jest pierwszą osobą z obsady Glee która miała milion obserwujących na twitterze. *Na przesłuchaniach do Przebudzenia Wiosny zaśpiewała "I Don't Know How To Love Him" z musicalu Jesus Christ Superstar. *Kocha wino i ciemną czekoladę. *Kiedyś Cory zrobił Lei żart i powiedział, że zarysował jej auto, choć tak naprawdę była to tylko naklejka. Gdy Cory ją odkleił, Michele rzuciła w niego kanapką. *Zadedykował swój album Louder i nagrodę TCA Cory'emu. *Jej ojciec zagrał w Glee w odcinku "New New York" jako obserwator. *Jej ulubionym przekleństwem jest "f**king a**hole". *Michele napisała najbardziej retwittowanego tweeta 2013 roku, gdy przełamała ciszę po śmierci Cory'ego. *Lea była pierwszą osobą z obsady, która dostała się liste Billboard Hot 100 jako solowy artysta. W pierwszym tygodniu Michele byłą 75 miejscu tej listy. *Jej piosenka Cannonball przebiła w wynikach sprzedaży każdą piosenkę z Glee w 2013 roku. *Kiedy była młodsza mogłaby się opisac jako Rachel Berry. *Na początku 4 sezonu Glee krażyły plotki, że Lea nie dogaduje się z gościnną gwizdą Kate Hudson. Jednakże plotki te zostały rozwiane gdy Lea przyznała, że Hudson proponowała jej by u niej zamieszkała po tragicznej śmierci Cory'ego (plotki dementuje także w książce "Brunette Ambition") *Jest siódmym członkiem obsady, który wydaje solową płyte/lub nad nią pracuje. *W swoim wywiadzie dla Pereza Hiltona powiedziała, że na jej płycie będzie sporo ballad w stylu Kelly Clarkson. *Jej ulubioną gwiazdą jest Angelina Jolie. *Jej fanów nazywamy Leanatics. *Chciałaby pojechać do Brazylii. *Chciałaby się nauczyć hiszpańskiego. *Znalazła się na miejscu 13 listy Maxim 100 List. *Bardzo lubi spacerować po górach odkąd przeprowadziła się do LA. *Kiedy żyła w NYC nosiła w większości czarne ubrania. *Jest wegetarianką. *W Ragtime grała ze swoim późniejszym serialowym ojcem z glee (grany przez Briana Stokes'a Mitchell'a) . Galeria: 580483 408833342544777 1334888979 n.jpg 1398878478 lea-michele-brunette-ambition-zoom.jpg Article-2577534-1C22DB0800000578-917 634x765.jpg Lea-Michele-Louder-2014-1200x1200.png NYE-08467.jpg 041310-michele-menzel-300.jpg Lea-Jon-in-Spring-Awakening-2007-lea-michele-and-jonathan-groff-14841567-368-400.jpg Lesmisfeat10.jpg A-history-of-cory-monteith-and-lea-micheles-gleeful-romance.jpg 1378886 571178156269406 141929353 n.jpg Tumblr mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo3 250.gif 4Torn.gif 1779677 629540297099858 1094525458 n.jpg 1654128 629540180433203 285340136 n.jpg Lmw shoot43 008.jpg Lmw shoot43 006.jpg Lmw shoot43 004.jpg Lmw shoot43 003.jpg Lmw shoot43 002.jpg Lmw shoot43 001.jpg 1(1).jpg img_53ec6404baf09.jpg ru-0-r-640,0-n-ca2012147RUwr_lea_michele_na_teen_choice_awards_2014.jpg Filmy: thumb|left|300px|Lea śpiewająca My man w hołdzie Streisandthumb|right|300px|Lea dla Dove thumb|right|300 px|Lea dla HPthumb|left|300px|Lea dla Candie's thumb|left|300 px|Lea wykonująca Cannonball po raz pierwszy u Ellenthumb|right|300 px|Lea wykonująca Cannonball podczas X Factora thumb|right|300 px|Lyric video do Cannoballthumb|left|300px|Teledysk do Cannonball thumb|left|300 px|Cannoball wykonanie ze studiathumb|right|300 px|Teledysk do On My Way thumb|left|300 px|Lea wykonująca On My Way u Ellenthumb|right|300 px|Wykonanie do For Good z Hollywood Bowl Kategoria:Aktorzy